Uma Linda Historia de Amor
by Tha Black
Summary: Eles precisaram perder o medo e assumir os sentimentos que sentiam por ambos. Precisavam ultrapassar a estreita linha da amizade para algo mais forte, mais forte do que eles mesmos.
1. Jantar

**Autor:**Thaís Black Potter  
**Bola de Cristal: **cherrypontoblackarrobahotmailpontocom

**Capitulo:**1 - Jantar  
**Capa:**

**Classificação: **Livre  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Status: **Incompleta

**Beta: **Lílian Granger Potter  
**Idioma: **Português

**Sinopse:** Eu não sou boa com resumos mesmo... Eles precisaram perder o medo e assumir os sentimentos que sentiam por ambos. Precisavam ultrapassar a estreita linha da amizade para algo mais forte, mais forte do que eles mesmos.

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione  
**  
Disclaimer: **Nem Harry Potter e muito menos o seu mundo me pertence... Ele pertence à JKiller, porque se pertencesse a mim, o Harry já estaria se agarrando com a Hermione, o Ron com a Luna e o Draco com Ginny, o Sirius não teria morrido e todo mundo seria feliz (XD). JKiller ainda não me deu Harry Potter nem o seu mundinho porque ela ainda não me conhece. XD Hahaha!

**Capítulo 1**

**Jantar **

'Baque'

O homem entra no apartamento e bate a porta com força, olha em volta, estava tudo como ele havia deixado, suspira e se joga no sofá, descansa um pouco e pega o telefone sem fio, disca alguns números e espera.

- Hermione? – Pergunta. – Nossa, estou morrendo de saudades... Ah... Planos para hoje? – Espera um pouco. – Até já. – Desliga o telefone e o coloca no gancho. Vai até o quarto, pega o perfume novo e o passa, nunca ligara muito para isso, mas nos últimos tempos sempre queria estar bem arrumado. 'Paf'. Aparatou.

- Harry! Que susto! – Disse Hermione sorrindo e pulando nos braços de Harry. – Nossa, você está cheiroso... – Murmurou.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ah nada... – Disse ela corada e se soltando dele. – Então... Como foi a viagem?

- Nada mal... Mas eu to com uma fome... – Disse ele indo à cozinha. Começou abrindo os armários, mas estavam vazios, abriu a geladeira e as únicas coisas que havia lá dentro eram alface e água mineral. – Meu Merlin!

- Ah, bem, eu estava viajando... Vamos sair?

- Vamos!

- Eu vou ligar para o Ron! – Disse ela pagando o telefone, Harry se sentiu incomodado dela ter dito aquilo. – Ele esta vindo. – Dizendo isso ele balançou a cabeça e foi para a sala e se jogou no sofá. Alguns minutos depois Ron tocou a campainha e abriu a porta.

- Oi pra vocês... Onde vão querer ir? – Falou indo direto ao assunto.

- Boate!

- Restaurante!

- Ah, Mione!

- Harry, hoje é quarta feira!

- Eu prefiro restaurante... – Disse Ron.

- Droga... Italiano!

- Português!

- Japonês!

- Mione!

- Você come macarrão todo dia!

- Mas também tem pizza... Eu passei um mês comendo aquela comida horrível!

- Harry! Nós vamos sábado!

- Sábado nós vamos à boate!

- Então sexta nós comemos pizza!

- Eu acho melhor japonês... – Falou Ron.

- Isso! – Comemorou Hermione, dando pulinhos. Harry fez bico e cruzou os braços, não gostava nada de Ron concordando em tudo com Hermione, afinal os dois sempre brigavam.

- Eu vou pra casa me arrumar...

- Você tem uma hora pra estar aqui! – Disse Mione rindo da cara que Harry fez.

- Só isso?

- A noiva precisa de mais? – Ele mostrou a língua pra ela e 'Paf'. Aparatou.

- Por que ele faz isso? – Perguntou Ron.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia... deve ser pre-gui-ça... – Disse. Os três moravam no mesmo prédio, Harry e Ron moravam no mesmo andar, e Hermione no de baixo, e Harry cismava em aparatar pra lá e pra cá.

Harry estava no quarto acabara de tomar um longo banho, vestia uma calça de moletom preta e estava sem camisa, procura algo no guarda-roupa para por, achara duas camisas uma vermelha e outra azul e também duas calças quase iguais. Não pensou muito, pegou as quatro peças, a varinha e 'Paf'. Aparatou.

- Mione? – Acabara de aparatar na sala dela e não havia ninguém. Foi em direção ao quarto, a porta estava entre aberta. – Mione?

- Harry? Entra! – Disse ela. Quando ele entrou a viu enrolada em uma toalha branca e com outra na cabeça, corou. Ela também corou violentamente ao ver ele sem camisa, os dois ficaram em transe.

- Er... Mione...

- Hum... Harry? – Disse ela se estabilizando.

- Me ajuda a escolher... – Colocou a roupa em cima da cama dela.

- Hum... A vermelha... Harry essas calças são quase iguais!

- Bem dito... Quase.

- Certo... Esta! – Disse apontando para a jeans mais escura. "Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito..." pensou. Ela olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama. – Você tem quinze minutos...

- Ta bom... Eu já volto aqui! – Dizendo isso deu um beijo na testa dela e 'Paf'. Aparatou de novo. Ela respirou fundo e foi até a porta do guarda-roupa, deu uma olhada e pegou um vestido preto tomara-que-caia e uma sandália de salto alto também preta, foi até a penteadeira colocou um pouco de perfume, passou uma maquiagem leve, colocou um par de brincos e um colar, pegou sua bolsa e foi para a sala, se sentou no sofá para esperar os garotos. A campainha tocou e Ron entrou.

- O que achou? – Deu uma volta mostrando a roupa que usava. Uma camiseta laranja néon com uma calça social preta, e sapatos pretos. – Minha mãe me mandou hoje.

- Er... Legal... – Disse Hermione. Ela não entendia como Ron ainda não aprendera a se vestir como trouxa direito. 'Paf'. _(N.A.: adivinha quem apareceu? o.O corre)_

- Cheguei na hora, não? – Disse Harry.

- Dez minutos atrasado senhor Potter! – Disse Hermione rindo e o acompanhando com o olhar se sentar no sofá. – Mas, com essa produção, valeu a pena esperar! – Deixou escapar. Harry sorriu e piscou para ela, depois colocou os pés em cima da mesa de centro. – Hei! Aqui não é a casa da sogra!

- Mas é a casa da Mione! – Disse ele entre risos, e retirando os pés. – Vamos aparatando?

- Você invocou com isso, né cara? – Disse Ron. Harry colocou a mão no peito se fazendo de ofendido.

- Vamos de carro...

- Espera ai! – Disse ele apontando para Mione, esta já abrira a porta. – Você escolhe o restaurante, a comida e ainda tem que ser trouxa? – Perguntou indignado.

- Sim. Vamos? – Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala, e ainda foi obrigado a ir de elevador. Hermione entrou no carro dela, já que o de Harry estava no ministério e Ron não dirigia. Eles estavam conversando animadamente quando ouviram um estouro e o carro diminuiu a velocidade. Hermione encostou o carro rápido na primeira vaga, estavam no centro de Londres, e o lugar era cheio de trouxas. Hermione e Harry que estavam no banco da frente desceram. – Droga!

- Furou...

- Harry, você é tão querido...

- Esquece!

- Mas... Har...

- Nem tente...

- Ah...

- Vamos a pé! – Ele que percebera ser impossível fazer qualquer feitiço com aquele bando de trouxas. – Pula daí. – Disse para Ron.

- O que deu? – Indagou Ron, coçando a cabeça.

- O pneu furou!

- Ué! Conserta!

- Da uma olhada em volta... Só se você quiser fazer no braço mesmo... – Disse Mione. Ron olhou e abaixando a cabeça saiu do carro. Eles foram andando, Harry não parava de perguntar se iriam demorar, quando 'Pac'. – Ah NÃO! – Gritou Mione. Harry começou a rir sem parar, e ela sem pensar tirou a varinha da bolsa e consertou o salto que havia quebrado.

- Você está ficando louca? – Disse Harry olhando em volta, e vendo que ninguém havia visto, voltou a olhar para Hermione.

- Ah, não reclama... Não tinha ninguém olhando... Olha, ali é o restaurante. – Era um restaurante chique, na entrada havia dois seguranças e um tapete vermelho. Os três entraram e pediram um lugar. A recepcionista os levou até uma mesa.

- O que os senhores vão querer? – Perguntou o garçom, e entregou o cardápio.

- Especialidade da casa. – Disse Mione.

- O que? Você ainda escolhe a comida? – Falou Harry indignado. – Você não me respeita mais... – Disse enterrando as mãos no rosto. O garçom ficou olhando constrangido.

- E pode trazer um vinho tinto. – Hermione continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. O garçom anotou tudo e se retirou. – Harry, eu sei que você ta rindo! – Ele então levantou o rosto tirando as mãos da frente e começou a gargalhar sem parar. – Chega... Harry... Chega... CHEGA!

- OK... – Disse ainda rindo. Varias pessoas olhavam para eles. O garçom trouxe a comida. Eles passaram o jantar inteiro conversando. Mas quando Mione ofereceu peixes crus para Ron comer, dizendo que era muito bom, ele aceitou, mas, depois de comer disse que tinha que ir ao banheiro. Harry começou a rir.

- Harry, as pessoas estão olhando...

- E daí? – Disse entre risos. – Eu sabia que ele não gostava de comida japonesa e até agora to tentando entender por que ele aceitou tão facilmente vir...

- E você gosta? – Perguntou receosa.

- Claro... Mas não dispensaria uma boa pizza... Será que ele está com algum problema lá dentro? – Disse rindo, rindo muito. Mione que não agüentou o comentário também começou a rir. O amigo havia virado um comediante, mas também tinha alguns ataques de raiva, ás vezes, ela já levara ele a um médico trouxa que receitou alguns remédios, e Mione quando podia ia checar se ele estava tomando. Meia hora depois que Ron voltara, eles resolveram ir embora, Harry pagou a conta e voltaram de táxi, deixando para pegar o carro no dia seguinte, já que Ron não parecia em condições de voltar a pé, o que fazia Harry rir mais ainda.

- Até amanha. – Disse ela, quando pararam no andar do apartamento dela, deu um beijo no rosto de Harry e um na testa de Ron, este estava muito roxo. Harry e ele continuaram subindo. Harry deixou Ron no apartamento dele e entrou no seu. Ligou a TV e colocou em um canal de desenhos animados, estava passando Bob Esponja. Quando já era de madrugada desligou a TV e foi para o quarto, olhou pela janela, o céu estava um azul muito escuro, mas com estrelas, fechou as cortinas e colocou o pijama, uma calça de moletom vermelha e se deitou. Adormeceu em seguida.

**_

* * *

_**

**N.A.:**Hello People! Heieihieuhriuheorih... O que acharam? Fic que concorreu no 3º Desafio **Pumpkin Pie** de fan fics xD

Eu dei uma revisada na historia.

Gente... **To precisando de uma beta**... Mas uma beta fixa... (de preferência H/H) se alguém quiser se candidatar ou me indicar alguém, eu agradeceria!

Hieuheiuheiuhe, to assistindo Shrek...

Sei lá quando eu vou poder atualizar... deu tempestade aqui e ferrou com minha net

Eu quero reviews:)

Próximo cap. Só se tiver pelo menos 5 reviews! Senão... nada feito u.u

Boa semana pra vocês, beijinhos!


	2. Pizzas, filmes e lembranças

**Autor:** Lady Luna Black  
**Bola de Cristal:** cherry(ponto)black(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Título: **Uma Linda História de Amor

**Capitulo:** 2 – Pizzas, filmes e lembranças

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero:** Comedia/Romance  
**Spoilers:** 6  
**Status:** Incompleta

**Beta:** Lílian Granger Potter  
**Idioma:** Português

**Sinopse:** Eu não sou boa com resumos mesmo... Eles precisaram perder o medo e assumir os sentimentos que sentiam por ambos. Precisavam ultrapassar a estreita linha da amizade para algo mais forte, mais forte do que eles mesmos.  
**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Nem Harry Potter e muito menos o seu mundo me pertence... Ele pertence à JKiller, porque se pertencesse a mim, o Harry já estaria se agarrando com a Hermione, o Ron com a Luna e o Draco com Ginny, o Sirius não teria morrido e todo mundo seria feliz (XD). JKiller ainda não me deu Harry Potter nem o seu mundinho porque ela ainda não me conhece. XD Hahaha!

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

**Pizzas, filmes e lembranças**

A campainha tocava há uns dez minutos compulsivamente, já era três horas da tarde e Harry ainda estava dormindo, se levantou a contra gosto.

- É bom que seja importante... – Resmungou indo até a porta. A abriu.

- Boa tarde, dorminhoco! – Disse Mione dando um beijo na testa dele e entrando, o deixando parado na porta. – Vejo que acabou de acordar!

- Imagina! Eu estava apenas testando a maciez da minha cama de olhos fechados! – Falou sarcasticamente fechando a porta, e vendo que ela havia se sentado no sofá.

- E qual é a nota que você da pra sua cama? – Harry iria dizer algo muito grosseiro, mas Mione foi mais rápida. – Amanhã nós vamos pra casa dos meus pais e vamos passar o final de semana lá! Ótimo, não?

- Mas... Mas, e a minha pizza? – disse, fazendo cara de cachorro molhado.

- Meus pais fazem questão da sua presença... – Disse ela revirando os olhos, fazendo Harry rir. – E já pensando na sua pizza, já pedi pra entregarem aqui daqui a pouco, junto com os filmes!

- Agora sim, o negocio ta ficando bom! – Disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos muito bagunçados.

- O Ron não vai poder vir... ele tem plantão hoje, mas amanha ele vai conosco para lá. – Ron virara medi-bruxo, algo que ninguém esperara.

- Hum... Legal! – Harry disse sem entusiasmo na voz. A campainha tocou e Mione foi atender.

- Quanto é? – Perguntou. Harry foi para a cozinha pegou dois copos e refrigerante, e voltou para a sala, encontrou Mione com quatro filmes e duas pizzas gigantescas.

- Parece que não sou só eu que quero comer pizza! – Mione riu.

- Senta ai! E atacar! – Disse pegando um pedaço com a mão e fazendo gestos pra Harry encher o copo dela com refrigerante.

- Calma! – Encheu os copos e colocou o primeiro filme da pilha que Mione havia feito.

Passaram a tarde assistindo aos filmes e comendo pizza. O primeiro filme era uma comédia romântica, _De Repente é Amor_, o qual os dois deram muitas gargalhadas, o segundo era de suspense/terror, _A Casa de Cera_, o braço de Harry ficara dormente de tanto Mione apertá-lo, o terceiro era de ação/romance, _Sr. e Sra. Smith_, o quarto não chegaram a assistir por que Mione ficou com fome, as pizzas e a coca já haviam acabado.

- Harry...

- Hum? – Disse ele concentrado no filme de ação.

- Eu to com fome...

- Tem piz... Já acabou? – Arregalou os olhos.

- Você que comeu tudo! – Disse ela rindo e ele pausando o filme.

- Ai... Ta frio... Hum... _accio edredom_! – Nisso uns quatro ou cinco edredons vieram voando e caindo em cima dos dois. Mione começou a gargalhar.

- Parabéns, Harry! – Dizia ela tentando retirar os edredons de cima de si.

- Droga... Vamos pra cozinha fazer algo. – Os dois tiraram os cobertores de cima dos mesmos e foram para a cozinha, Mione se sentou na bancada e Harry ficou de pé na frente da geladeira. – O que você quer comer?

- Com esse frio? – Ela colocou a mão no queixo e olhou para o teto. – Pão de queijo...

- Ótima idéia! – Disse abrindo a geladeira e pegando a caixa com os pães de queijo. – E você faz um chá!

- Certo! – Os dois começaram a trabalhar, Harry colocou em uma forma e pôs no microondas e se sentou na bancada esperando Mione ferver a água, quando acabou também se sentou. Ela estava pensativa e Harry a observava, então de repente soltou um riso.

- O que foi? Do que você esta rindo? – Perguntou ele com a sobrancelha erguida e passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Estava lembrando de umas coisas...

- Posso saber o que?

- De quando você chegou ao ministério... – Disse ela se lembrando do dia e rindo.

- Ah... De quando eu aparatei direto na sala do Lupin?

- É... E todos pensaram que o ministério estava sendo invadido...

- E entraram lá todos os aurores armados... O Lupin ficou muito, mas muito vermelho...

- E você ainda soltou "_uma comitiva de boas vindas para mim?_"... – Dizia ela gargalhando.

- E os outros rindo... O Lupin quis me matar...

- E olha que eu li pra você as instruções e você nem pra lembrar...

- Ah, Mione você sabe que eu lembro cada palavra que você fala... E se você se esqueceu, quando você foi ler a parte "_como entrar no ministério da magia_" o telefone tocou e você continuou lendo pro coitado do Ron, e por falar nisso era o Lupin...

- É mesmo... – Mione sabia muito bem que ele se lembrava de cada palavra que ela dizia, mas amava ouvir isso dele. – Ou quando eu estava em reunião e você entrou na minha sala cantando e dançando a _macarena_!

- Eu tinha aprendido a dançar e tinha que te mostrar e como ia imaginar que você estava em reunião?

- E a minha secretária?

- Aquela inútil nunca esta lá... – Revirou os olhos.

- Ou você, com aquele rádio na sua sala tocando _Everybody Dance Now_ e você dançando para mim, por que viu na TV e o ministro entra?

- Nossa... Aquela vez foi engraçada... – Disse limpando os olhos por causa das lagrimas de tanto rir. – Ele se desculpando e dizendo que voltava depois...

- Ou aquela semana que você passou incomodando o Lupin por causa do carro dele?

- Mas que parecia um táxi, parecia... Um carro amarelo e laranja? Você estava comigo quando eu pulei dentro do carro dele e gritei "_Táxi! Siga aquele carro!_".

- Ah estava e ele quase te colocou para fora... Ou você perguntando quanto custava à corrida?

- Ou quando eu pedi pra ele se a Tonks engravidasse e quando ele estivesse levando ela pro hospital, alguém parasse o carro pra pegar _o_ táxi?

- Mas a gota d'água foi o enorme "_táxi_" escrito no carro dele, e que até agora eu não sei como foi parar lá... – Harry olhou para trás como se estivesse procurando alguém, e depois caindo na gargalhada. – Ou ele não entendendo o porquê do cara querendo entrar no carro dele, ou as pessoas acenando compulsivamente... – Harry não parava de rir, se levantou, abriu a porta do microondas, pegou a travessa e colocou dois pratos na bancada, Mione, que também ria, foi pegar o chá. Os dois começaram comer os pães, agora em silêncio, mas que logo foi corrompido por Harry fazendo um barulho da hora de tomar o chá.

- Desculpa... – Disse rindo da cara de Mione.

- Ok... – Disse ela voltando ao seu prato.

- E passa aquele novelo de poeira que nem nos filmes de velho oeste... – Falou e fez Mione rir. Eles terminaram de comer e Mione agitou a varinha fazendo os pratos e copos se lavarem, e depois acompanhando Harry até a sala.

- Eu vou para meu apartamento, arrumar minha mala... e você arruma as suas coisas... Eu passo aqui amanhã cedo. – Ele franziu o cenho.

- Cedo que horas?

- Lá pelas cinco...

- O QUÊ? – Gritou Harry, caindo no sofá, fingindo um enfarte.

- Isso mesmo, Harry James Potter! Como você sabe, eles moram em um bairro trouxa e não seria nada bom aparecermos lá do meio do nada...

- Como eu sei que é impossível discutir com você...

- E nem adianta colocar esse apartamento anti-aparatação que eu coloco isso daqui abaixo. – Falou severa.

- Droga... – Ele murmurou. – Então você vem me acordar? – Disse fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Ai... Ok... Ok... Se eu não vir, você não acorda mesmo... – Dizendo isso, deu um beijo no rosto dele e saiu. Harry que ainda estava deitado no sofá e estava ainda sentindo o perfume de Mione, ficara imaginando que ela estivesse ali do lado dele, de olhos fechados acabou adormecendo. Parecia que acabara de se deitar quando sentiu que o chacoalhavam, Harry sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado.

- Harry... Acorda... – Ouvira uma voz bem distante. – Harry!

- Ham? O que? Quando? ONDE TA PEGANDO FOGO? – Disse ele tentando achar os óculos que deveriam ter caído no chão. Hermione então entregou a ele. Ele abriu os olhos melhor e olhou para a varanda.

- Harry!

- Mione! Ainda ta es-curo... – Disse bocejando.

- Cadê sua mala? Vai se arrumar que eu vou acordar o Ron e nós vamos descer. – Dizendo isto saiu do cômodo. Harry sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas não entendera por que. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e foi tomar um banho, depois escovou os dentes e foi vestir uma roupa, pegou uma calça jeans, uma camiseta verde, um tênis e uma jaqueta, tacou algumas roupas na mala, e desceu pelo elevador até a garagem. Chegando lá, Mione e Ron já o esperavam no carro, Ron estava no banco da frente, Harry, contrariado, abriu a porta e se sentou no banco de trás.

- Prontos? – Perguntou Mione olhando pelo retrovisor para Harry, que estava com uma cara muito mal-humorada.

- Sim. – Disse Ron, somente.

- Me acordem quando chegarmos. – No radio do Golf preto tocava "_Because You _Live". Com um aceno da varinha fez aparecer um travesseiro com uma fronha azul bebe e deitou-se, ficou meio encolhido, mas logo deu um jeito de aumentar o tamanho do banco traseiro, assim se ajeito e fechou os olhos, ouvia o radio e a voz de Mione e Ron morrer conforme ia adormecendo, chegou uma hora que não ouvia mais nada. Ele se mexeu e colocou a mão nos olhos para tampar o sol, que agora era bem forte, não escutava mais o ronco do motor e ouvia vozes fora do carro.

**

* * *

N.A.: Heeeeeyyy, heeeeey, BABYYYYY!!!!!! Uh, Ah... eu não sei mais cantar!!! HAHAHAHAUAHUHA...**

AMANHA ULTIMO DIA DE AULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o///

Semana que vem inteira de provas finais u.u

Quero comentáriooos... se não eu choro! ¬¬

UAUAHUAHUAH

**Aos comentários** (afinal, eu não vivo sem vocês):

**MioneGrangerPotter:** Brigadaaaa amoooore!!  
XDDD  
Postadex XD  
Te amooo muiiito!!!

Beijokaas!

**Liz Potter:** UHAUAHUAUAHUAH  
Bem, o Harry tá meio "eu sou convencido" e tendo uns ataques... o.o  
hauhauua  
Bem, o Rony ta meio estranho isso, sim!  
Eles estão com 17 anos XD  
auhuahauhuah  
Que bom que gostou!!  
Sim, o proximo cap já esta escrito!

Beijokas!

**Sophia D.:** Que bom que minha beta me deixa reviews!  
Na verdade eu tirei isso dos gemeos XD  
é tããão engraçado!  
ahuahuahuahuah  
verdade... é de cair o cú da bunda!  
XD

Beijookaaas!

**Eu não ganho nada pra escreve... então comenta, vai! (Y)**


	3. Na Casa dos Granger

**Capítulo 3**

**Na casa dos Granger**

- O deixem dormir... Depois eu venho e acordo ele... Ele não é acostumado a acordar cedo... – Ele reconheceu como a voz da Sra. Granger, enquanto se mexia no banco.

- Ah, tudo bem... – Ouvia a de Mione.

- Tem rango? Eu to morrendo de fome! – Escutou Ron.

- Sim, vamos para a cozinha. – Disse a Sra. Granger, contrariada. Harry se mexeu novamente, não parecia ter passado muito tempo, ele sentia que estava sendo observado. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu a Sra. Granger olhando-o, ela sorriu para ele.

- Harry, querido. Estava esperando você acordar! Não quer se deitar na cama? Esta arrumada. E você esta com fome? – Dizia ela animada. Ele adorou a recepção de boas-vindas.

- Obrigado, Sra. Granger. Acho que já dormi demais... – Disse rindo. – Mas o café da manhã cairia muito bem! – retribuiu o sorriso, suas roupas e seu rosto estavam um tanto amassados.

- Então venha, Harry. – Disse ela, quando ele saiu do carro ela o deu um forte abraço, e ele retribuiu com carinho. Sempre era bem tratado quando ia lá, já tinha a Sra. Granger como uma mãe. Depois de um longo abraço, ela o largou e o acompanhou até a porta. – Como você esta querido? Tem se alimentado bem? Nossa como você e a Hermione cresceram... Estão tão lindos... – Harry corou. Eles entraram na cozinha.

- Em fim a bela adormecida acordou! – Disse Mione risonha. Harry riu e se sentou de frente para ela.

- Querido, quer suco? Pão com geléia? Ou um chá? Café? Biscoitos? – A Sra. Granger ia apontando as coisas para ele.

- Nossa... Com todas essas comidas nem sei o que comer primeiro! – Disse olhando por cima da mesa e passando a língua pelos lábios, o que fez Mione corar automaticamente. – Tem bolo? – Disse ele dando mais uma olhada pela mesa. – Eu quero aquele pedaço! – Apontou para o maior pedaço de bolo, Hermione supôs que aquele pedaço não estivesse cortado, então a Sra. Granger pegou para ele.

- Tinha esquecido que você era chocólatra... – Riu, e entregou para ele o pedaço de bolo de chocolate com cobertura também de chocolate e glacê. – Chocolate quente, querido?

- Você nunca me serviu assim! – resmungou Hermione.

- Que-ro si-m! – Disse de boca cheia, mas tirando risadas de Mione, Ron e Sra. Granger. Olhou pela mesa novamente. – Pudim de chocolate?

- Quer? – Perguntou a Sra. Granger. Harry nem precisou dizer, os olhos já diziam tudo.

- Eu já acabei... – Disse Mione levantando-se.

- Eu também. – Falou Ron. – Vou dormir.

- Que falta de educação! – Disse Harry. – Vocês deveriam esperar _EU_ acabar! – Completou travesso.

- Ah... Harry você já é de casa... Eu vou tomar um banho... Acho... – respondeu incerta.

- É... Deixem-me! – Falou choroso. – Sua mãe me faz companhia.

- Isso mesmo, querido. – Disse a Sra. Granger tentando ajeitar os cabelos de Harry. Mione balançou a cabeça e saiu da cozinha junto de Ron. Harry passou a manhã inteira com a Sra. Granger e a ajudou a fazer o almoço.

Hermione sentiu do quarto o cheiro maravilhoso que vinha da cozinha e desceu pra conferir, quando chegou lá, Harry usava um avental vermelho com flores e experimentava algo de uma panela, ele se virou para ela.

- Ta quase pronto! – Falou risonho.

- Ta com um cheiro ótimo! – respondeu admirando-o.

- Eu sei! – Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo Harry rir.

- Esse seu ego... – Ela começou a tirar os pratos do armário e arrumar a mesa. Quando a comida ficou pronta, Mione foi acordar Ron, e o Sr. Granger chegou, cumprimentou Harry com um abraço. Harry era elogiado a toda hora por causa da comida. No meio do almoço Edwiges apareceu, Harry esticou o braço e ela pousou, estendeu a perna para que ele retirasse a carta, Harry deu um pedaço de batata frita para ela e esta saiu voando pela janela. – De quem?

- Ministério... Temos que elaborar uma estratégia e mandar pela Edwiges até hoje à noite...

- Como eles sabiam que nós estávamos aqui? – indagou, arregalando os olhos.

- Oh não! – Exclamou Harry colocando a mão na boca. Mione olhou assustada. – Estamos sendo seguidos! – Ele foi até a janela e fechou a cortina e depois desatou a rir.

- Que engraçado! – Disse Mione sarcástica.

- Ah, Mione, você sabe que é... – E como ela não agüentava, também começou a rir.

- Termina de almoçar e vamos pro meu quarto fazer isso... – Harry confirmou com a cabeça e se sentou. Depois do almoço o Sr. Granger voltou para o trabalho, Ron voltou a dormir, a Sra. Granger foi lavar a louça e Harry e Mione para o quarto dela fazer a tal estratégia que Lupin havia pedido. Passaram a tarde trabalhando, a Sra. Granger a cada meia hora aparecia com biscoitos e chá.

- Olha... Eu vou engordar! – Harry disse, olhando-se no espelho. Estava na hora do jantar quando terminaram e Edwiges apareceu para pegar o enorme rolo de pergaminho. Os dois desceram as escadas e chegando à sala de jantar, Harry não acreditou, havia pizzas e lasanhas, junto com refrigerantes. – Definitivamente eu vou engordar! – Todos riram. Ele foi o primeiro a se servir.

Depois da janta todos foram se deitar, Harry e Mione haviam trabalhado o dia inteiro e estavam muito cansados. Ron ficou assistindo TV, sozinho, já que o Sr. e a Sra. Granger disseram estar com muito sono para assistir.

O Sr. Granger acordou cedo, afinal precisa trabalhar, a Sra. Granger foi fazer o café. Harry, Mione e Ron acordaram um pouco antes do almoço. Harry foi lavar o rosto e se trocou, Mione e Ron fizeram o mesmo, os três desceram para almoçar, o Sr. Granger já havia chegado e estava lendo o jornal quando os três apareceram.

- Bom dia! – Disse ele dando um beijo na testa da filha.

- Bom dia, pai. – falou, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Oi. – disse o ruivo.

- Olá, Sr. Granger. Como esta? – Disse Harry simpático, sentando-se a mesa.

- Muito bem, Harry. Vejo que dormiram muito... Querida, nós estamos com fome... – disse o Sr. Granger a mulher.

- Calma! – A Sra. Granger falou e começou a por as panelas na mesa e os outros foram se servindo. Ficaram na mesa até o meio da tarde conversando, resolveram então tomar um banho.

Harry já havia tomado o seu e se trocado, foi então até o quarto de Mione, a porta estava entre aberta, escutou Ron sussurrar algo, Harry chutou a porta, viu Mione de toalha e Ron muito, muito, próximo dela, Mione se assustou, Harry então fechou a porta com força e desceu batendo os pés.

- Harry?! – Disse o Sr. Granger, mas Harry já havia ido para a cozinha.

- Querido, você esta bem? – Harry se sentara em uma cadeira e puxava os cabelos, a Sra. Granger tentava acalmá-lo. Ela voltara para a cozinha e prepara um suco de maracujá para Harry, e sussurrara algo para o Sr. Granger. – Tome isto... Vai se sentir melhor. – Harry por um momento hesitou, mas, por educação, tomou.

- Harry, o que você acha de ir pescar comigo? – O Sr. Granger o fez se levantar e o levou para fora de casa. – Me deixe pegar as varas e nós vamos. – Feito assim, o Sr. Granger entrou no carro com Harry e eles foram.

Alguns quilômetros dali, eles chegaram a um "_pesque e pague_", Harry já havia esquecido do acontecido, já estava anoitecendo quando resolveram voltar, estavam levando vários peixes para a Sra. Granger fazer. – Então? Você gosta dela?

- De quem? – Harry olhou confuso. – Da Mione? Ela é minha melhor amiga...

- Não é desse jeito que estou falando, Harry... Você a ama.

- O quê? Ah... Não... Acho que não... – Dizia confuso.

- Então por que aquele ataque? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – respondeu, olhando a paisagem.

- Se você precisa decidir pela vida dela, você diria "_eu não sei_"? – perguntou novamente, tentando faze-lo admitir.

- Não! Claro que não! – respondeu prontamente.

- Se fosse preciso morreria por ela? – indagou, bocejando.

- Claro! – disse, passando a mão na nuca.

- Quem é a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado todos esses anos? – Harry começava a lembrar de tudo o que ele e Hermione passaram juntos. – Quem faria qualquer coisa por você incondicionalmente? Quem que sempre diz a você o que é certo e o que é errado? – O Sr. Granger agora o olhava. Harry tinha a cabeça abaixada. – O que você pretende? Harry, a vida é como um rio... Você vai deixar o amor da sua vida passar? Não vai nem tentar? Vai deixar que outro chegue à frente? – Harry se lembrou da cena de dela e Ron juntos.

- E se ela não gostar de mim... E se ela não me quiser... E se eu a perder... – Disse num sussurro.

- E? E? E? Você corre o risco de perdê-la se ficar parado! Ou você acha que ela vai passar a vida inteira esperando por você? Você acha que se ela se casar com outro, este vai querer você por perto? Você deve estar pensando que a amizade de vocês nunca mais será a mesma se ela não te "_aceitar_", mas ela não vai ser a mesma de qualquer jeito... Você deve viver sua vida intensamente... Você deve dizer para ela tudo o que esta sentindo! Chega de esconder esses sentimentos! – Harry sabia que não suportaria viver sem Hermione Granger. O Sr. Granger não disse mais nada. Harry estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

Eles estavam quase chegando.

**XxX **

A Sra. Granger entrou no quarto de Hermione segurando uma bandeja com um suco de laranja e uma salada de frutas, tinha a expressão séria no rosto. Hermione estava lendo um livro, quando viu a mãe.

- Onde o Harry esta? – perguntou, fechando o livro e o colocando de lado.

- Foi pescar com o seu pai. – respondeu seca.

- Por que não me chamaram? Eu adoro pescar... – disse, sorrindo.

- Acho que ele estava um pouco bravo com você, não acha? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não entendi o porquê dele ter saído daquele jeito... – Disse abaixando a voz.

- Você não sabe mesmo?

- O que você ta querendo dizer? – respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Hermione... o Harry gosta de você... – respondeu a Sra. Granger dando de ombros.

- Sim... Ele é meu melhor amigo, não? Assim como o Ron... – A Sra. Granger interrompeu.

- Filha... O Harry A-M-A você! – soletrou, tentando faze-la entender.

- O que? – Mione estava estática.

- Isso mesmo! Você por acaso não vem notando algumas diferenças? Ele morreria por você, ele não se importaria com nenhuma pessoa se você estivesse em perigo... – Hermione se lembrou do quinto ano deles, Harry a protegendo na sala de mistérios. – Pense em tudo o que vocês passaram juntos... E eu acho que você deveria fazer algo logo... Por que um segundo pode mudar tudo. – A Sra. Granger saiu do quarto e deixou Hermione pensando.

A garota resolveu descer. Foi para trás da casa onde havia uma grande árvore e um balanço pendurado nela, se sentou lá e ficou observando a noite estrelada. Harry e o Sr. Granger chegaram, eles foram direto para a cozinha.

- Onde...? – Começou Harry.

- Lá nos fundos, querido. – Harry sem hesitar foi para os fundos da casa, quando passava pelo jardim pegou um lírio rosa, avistou Hermione, ela estava de costas para ele sentada no balanço, ele foi andando até ela, colocou os cabelos soltos para trás da orelha e, mesmo de costas, colocou a flor.

- Harry... Eu... P-preciso falar com você... – disse tremula, sentindo o perfume do moreno.

- Eu também preciso falar com você, Mione. – Ele então deu a volta no balanço e ficou de frente para ela, se abaixou e ficou de joelhos, segurou firme nas mãos dela.

- Eu amo você! – Falaram juntos. Hermione sorriu, esta se jogou nos braços de Harry, caindo por cima dele, e o beijou, um beijo mostrando tudo o que não aproveitaram durante todos esses anos, um beijo desejado por ambos, um beijo avassalador. Rolavam no chão repleto de folhas. Aquilo foi uma palavra pronunciada por quatro lábios, proclamando o coração um trono, o amor um rei e a fidelidade uma coroa.

- Isso só pode ser um sonho! – Disse ele a olhando nos olhos e expressando toda a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele oceano verde.

- Se for um sonho, eu quero que você nunca me acorde, entendeu? – disse autoritária e depois sorrindo.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem! Toda minha vida esperando pra ser feliz desse jeito e você estava todo o tempo aqui! – disse inconformado.

- Oh, Harry! Eu amo você! – A voz encantadora de sua amada penetrou em seu coração. Ela o beijou novamente e voltou a falar. – Eu achava que por ser a sabe-tudo, a mandona... Nunca ia achar alguém... Sabendo sempre que SÓ você me entendia...

- Você é perfeita para mim! – Ele com um toque leviano dos dedos delicados de brisa nos lábios dela, eram macios como uma rosa, assim pronunciaram um longo suspiro de alivio e um suave gemido.

O amor é a união de duas flores perfumadas e suas fragrâncias, para a criação de uma terceira alma. O primeiro olhar é a semente lançada pela divindade no campo do coração humano, o primeiro beijo é a flor nascida na ponta dos ramos da árvore da vida. Ele então a puxou e a beijou. Não se sabe o tempo que ficaram ali. Mas quando se levantaram e entraram pela porta da cozinha, a mãe e o pai de Hermione conversavam alegremente.

- Vocês! – Começou Hermione apontando o dedo indicador para eles. – Vocês planejaram tudo!

- Ah, querida, você só precisavam de um empurrãozinho... – Disse o Sr. Granger rindo.

Ron entrou pela cozinha e não entendeu direito o porquê do sorriso de todos e muito menos o porquê de Harry e Mione estarem de mãos dadas. Eles sorriram para o ruivo, e aconteceu a pior coisa que podiam imaginar.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS DOIS! – saiu correndo da cozinha.

O casal estava estático, viram então Ron descer pela escada com o malão e sair pela porta da frente. Harry e Mione não entenderam o porquê daquilo.

- Ele... – Começou a Sra. Granger. – E a irmã, estavam planejando... Ele ficar com você e ela conseguir o Harry de volta... – Ela suspirou. – Eu escutei uma conversa no telefone enquanto você estava pescando e a Hermione no quarto lendo, estavam dispostos a tudo... É melhor que vocês façam uma viagem, esperar as coisas se acalmarem e depois tentar conversar com ele... – Harry e Mione assentiram e subiram as escadas.

Cada um foi para seu quarto, arrumaram suas malas, Harry terminou e desceu as escadas, Mione desceu logo em seguida, se despediram, e foram de carro para o apartamento deles. Chegaram lá e subiram para o apartamento de Harry.

- O que você acha de lembrarmos os velhos tempos? – perguntou enigmático.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- O Bicuço esta precisando dar uma voltinha... – Ele sorriu e piscou para ela, esta abriu um largo sorriso.

Bicuço tinha um quarto no apartamento de Harry, ele sempre o levava para passear. Hermione aparatou em seu apartamento e pegou uma mochila, colocando dentro apenas o necessário, depois voltou até o apartamento de Harry e foi até a varanda onde ele a esperava com Bicuço. Harry colocou a mochila nas costas e Hermione subiu na frente, ele se sentou atrás dela e assim Bicuço voou pelos céus.

Harry abraçara Hermione por trás, beijando sua nuca. – Eu queria ser o céu com mil olhos para poder te contemplar como você merece... – Hermione sorriu, e se virou, encontrou o olhar de Harry, este sorriu docemente.

- Oh Harry! É assim que te amo, é assim que te quero... – Os lábios se encontraram num beijo calmo, divino, suave e gracioso.

Viajaram durante algum tempo. Foram para um recanto não muito longe de Londres, onde ficaram alguns meses, trabalharam por lá mesmo, Lupin sempre mandava os relatórios e estratégias por Edwiges.

Naquele meio tempo, Tonks ficou grávida de gêmeos, e Harry e Mione foram convidados para serem os padrinhos... Nasceram dois lindos meninos, foram batizados com os nomes, Sirius e Tiago, homenagem de Lupin a seus dois melhores amigos, Tonks não fez menção de reclamar, até porque achava ambos os nomes divinos, Harry chegou a se emocionar com a homenagem, Lupin era um pai e melhor amigo para ele.

O que aconteceu com Ron foi um mistério (_caiu tinta na hora da edição e não foi possível recuperar_), ele, possivelmente, deve ter achado uma loirinha, um pouco viajada, se casado e ter tido vários Ronyquinhos ruivinhos, catarrentos e com medo de aranhas.

Ginny se casou com um astro do rock chamado Jack Carter, um cara loiro de olhos pretos, bem de vida e que agora se dedicava a ela e somente a ela.

Harry e Hermione entregaram-se um ao outro, havia sintonia entre os olhos deles, se entregaram sem dimensão, não precisaram esperar se o momento era certo ou não, nunca imaginaram se querer daquele jeito, é muito mais que um mistério... Viveram sem medo de errar.

Uma linda historia de amor, a historia de dois amigos, que em um dia, com a ajuda de duas pessoas mais do que especiais, se amaram. Pois eles se amavam desde sempre, mas precisaram de um pequeno empurrãozinho para serem, finalmente, felizes, não importando todos os obstáculos, venceram todos somente com o amor, juntos eram invencíveis.

Parecia um sonho, historia de um homem, uma historia especial, historia de uma mulher, historia linda sem igual, um amor tão sublime. Amaram-se demais, amor perfeito de um homem e uma mulher.

No pulsar de dois corações, muito mais que emoção, duas vidas e um destino, um amor eterno que nem o tempo será capaz de apagar, duas almas e um só coração.

Como um rio que corre para o mar, o amor deles é assim, é sem fim. As estrelas poderão se acabar, o deserto ficar sem areia, mas para sempre estarão juntos. Amar-se-ão por uma vida inteira, tudo mudou, agora são um só, para sempre.

Tudo aconteceu na primavera para o outono. Ela tomou conta do olhar dele, ele do sorriso dela. Uma linda historia que falasse só de amor, uma linda historia que brotou como uma flor, um amor sincero, um amor transparente.

No alto do altar ele esperou por ela, ela tão linda entrou pela grande porta, o sim confirmou o que o coração já havia dito com palavras silenciosas, se amarão na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe. Por que ele vive, por que ela vive, ela respira, por que ele respira. A partir daquele momento o céu passou a ter duas vezes mais estrelas.

Foi à união de duas almas num amor tão forte que possa abolir qualquer separação.

Foi o elo de ouro de uma cadeia cujo começo é um olhar, e cujo fim é a eternidade.

Foi à chama que iluminou o intimo mais profundo do coração de ambos.

Uma linda historia de amor, só poderia ser a historia de Harry James Potter e Hermione Jane Granger, eles se casaram, tiveram filhos, netos e... Foram felizes... Eternamente.

_**Por que seu fim seria o esplendor, sem fim. Verdadeiro, eterno amor.**_

* * *

****

**N.A.: **E acabouse! Zé Fini! De Endi! UHAUAHUAUAUHA!

Eu amei escrever o final, muito mesmo! Vocês não tem noção do meu xodó por esta fic!

O que posso dizer? Obrigada a todos que comentaram e que agüentaram minha demora a postar!

Eu realmente espero comentários, mas não os obrigo a nada, como vocês não podem me obrigar! Pois eu amo escrever, e comentários ajudam e muito!

Aos comentários:

MioneGrangerPotter: amooor! Que bom que você gostou!! Te amo muito:

Sophia D.: dançar a macarena com o Harry? Posso pensar no seu caso... iuhsadoihusadoiusahd

Espero que goste desse capitulo! Beijocas moça, teamo:

Família, amo vocês!

Hasta La Vista, BABY!

Nos vemos por ai!


End file.
